bogmoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Story part ten
Bogmoor had faced another cataclysmic invasion from chaos. Despite this Governor Janes and his command staff realised that there alliance and integration with the Tau, there willingness to fight alongside the Eldar would be causing great concern in the imperium . Almost all citizens, except for the hidden cultists where loyal to the imperium and saw themselves as imperial citizens. The Governor and his command staff held the exact same view. The only reason why the imperium had not declared them traitors was due to the reports not reaching, the ears of those with significant authority, and the fact that the imperium's resources where stretched so thinly. It was these thinly stretched resources that caused the governor to seek alliances with xenos, such as the renegade Tau and Eldar. Governor Janes knew there was only one possibility that would cause the imperium to overlook there decisions. that was if they became a productive world. A world capable of meeting and exceeding the imperial manpower tithes, and production quotas. Governor Janes' other concern was, how would Bogmoor reach these levels of production. Bogmoor needed a guard that would be super to most Guard in the imperium. The Bogmoor guard was extremely good, it was well lead, it was well equipped up until the battle against chaotic forces, and it was very well trained, its training would come from the many Cadans that had integrated into the guard, and the battle experience the guard received. this status had been cemented from the many battles the guard had faced. Despite this, the guard had to be of a far greater number if they where going to survive the next major invasion. The guard also had to be able to produce weapons and munitions in a greater quantity. The guard was in desperate need of super heavy tanks such as Baneblades, the guard in short needed to be bigger and better equipped. the final concern of Governor Janes was how could civilian casualties be best reduced, an untold number of civilians where taken by chaos and many civilians died. Governor Janes wished to turn the entire adult working civilian population into a militia, a militia that would be capable of taking up reserve roles, and one that would be able to protect themselves from a chaos attack. Governor Janes hoped that civilian accommodation could be defended and fought from, from its occupants. whether this ambitious aim could be meet or not remained to be seen. mission the Governor gave his brief and his brief included all the points listed above 1 How to deal with the imperium, whilst retaining its alliance with the Tau. 2 what there is to be learnt from the battle 3 what industries needed to be developed, and how these industries would be developed 4 How to best utilize the civilian forces, should the militia be pursued. 5 The way the chaos space marine should be interrogated. Janes speaks, thank you gentlemen for listening, what is your wise counsel. Category:Story line